This invention concerns operator enclosures for vehicles such as self-propelled crop harvesters and, more particularly, mounting and insulating arrangements for the operator enclosure of such a machine.
Unitary operator enclosures or cabs for self-propelled vehicles are well-known; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,123 also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In these the enclosure, consisting of upright walls and a roof, is typically attached to the vehicle by resilient mountings so as to isolate it from vibrations. Such enclosures improve operator environment in terms of atmosphere, noise and vibration, but noise and vibration levels may still be undesirably high because of transmissions into the enclosure by the portions of the vehicle structure contained within it.